


The Prince and the Playboy

by ddelusionall



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, Historical, Jaejoong is a slave, Jaejoong teaches Yunho what he's missing, Kings & Queens, M/M, Master/Slave, Princes & Princesses, Rimming, Yunho is a prince, small bit of Yunho with others
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:35:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23869870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddelusionall/pseuds/ddelusionall
Summary: Yunho is just another son in a long line of heirs. Life is pretty dull. Until a pretty new servant shows him everything he's been missing.
Relationships: Jung Yunho (DBSK)/Kim Jaejoong
Kudos: 10





	1. Blowjob

**Author's Note:**

> I am importing my stories from LiveJournal. The original fic can be found [here](http://be-ddelusionall.livejournal.com/).
> 
> I haven't read this story in a long time, so I may have missed some tags. Just let me know if I did.

Yunho did not mind the attentions of his maids and personal servants. Not usually. But the last few nights he had been restless and irritable. It was no one’s fault but his own, though he had no idea why. Their kingdom was as rich as ever, and his family was as powerful as ever. His schooling went well, his fighting improving everyday, and the noble girls who vied for his hand in marriage stretched around the kingdom. His elder brothers laughed at him when he attempted to express his frustration.

The fault most definitely did not lie with the pretty girl between his legs, the one attempting to bring him pleasure. He did not want to insult her by not remembering her name. She had been part of the last takeover of an affluent kingdom to the north.

“Beautiful,” he whispered and reached down to lightly touch her cheek, and then pulled her mouth away from his body.

She smiled at him, a coy gesture, cheeks flushing. He rubbed a thumb over her lips.

“You are very good at that,” Yunho said, but added _mediocre at best_ in his head.

Her cheeks flushed a deeper pink. “For your pleasure, my Lord.”

Yunho fought a snort and lost.

She flinched, and Yunho apologized. “I fear I’m in a horrific mood,” he whispered, “and not much will fix it at his point. Go on and see to your other duties.”

Yunho pushed her lightly, away from his body, and used his other hand to adjust the evening robes back into place around his body. The girl stood, bowed to him, and wished him a nice evening.

Just before she left the room, Yunho’s mind supplied the intriguing image of one of her comrades, a young man that proved himself smart and capable, and earned himself a position at Yunho’s side as a scribe and counselor of sorts. He had never had a personal scribe before. As the youngest son, he did not really need one, and his elder brothers had been first to be appointed one. He was still getting used to the young man.

“Send Jaejoong in, if he is still awake,” Yunho said, “but do not wake him if he is not.”

The girl bowed again and slid the panel open and shut.

Yunho leaned back on the divan and pondered the intricate ceiling above him.

Intriguing. Enthralling.

The young man was beautiful. He had black hair that had been shorn to his neck when he’d been taken prisoner. It was just long enough for a short ponytail at the nape of his neck. He had pale skin. A masculine but pretty face. Wide eyes. Intelligent eyes. His beauty was renowned already in their kingdom, with even the wives of his brothers asking to see him.

But it was more than that. He held himself with a grace that almost suggested he had been a prince before being taken as a prisoner. He also had no problems with the laws that governed this land compared to his own. As soon as the king discovered that he could read and write, and speak the language of the Emperors, he was tasked as Yunho’s scribe.

Yunho found him fascinating in a way. Or he was only bored of everything else. There was not much for a the fourth son of a king to do in a kingdom with too many sons.

The door slid open again, and Yunho sat up.

Jaejoong stepped into the room only far enough to shut the door and bow. “My Lord,” he said, the title carrying way more respect than when the girl had uttered the same thing.

The young man wore only a pale green gown, tied loosely at the front, and soft slippers.

“I told her not to wake you,” Yunho said, voice a little gruff.

Jaejoong smiled without rising from his bow. “I was not asleep, my Lord.”

Yunho stared at him, wondering just how long the young man was going to bow before standing straight. A few strands of hair escaped the queue and fell against his pale cheeks. The robe showed that the skin of his chest was just as pale as that of his face and hands.

The time stretched and Yunho tittered in annoyance, flinging himself back to the divan.

“If you will pardon me for saying, but Taeyonnie mentioned that you were ...” He paused, probably not wishing to upset the prince and get the girl in trouble.

Taeyeon. That’s right. A name Yunho hoped to remember. The girl had a very good eye for fashion even if she was not good with her mouth.

“Annoying?” Yunho supplied, glancing over at him.

Jaejoong was no longer bowing, hands clasped in front of his body. He smiled and rocked up on the balls of his feet. He hummed in agreement.

“Though, I doubt those were her words.”

“And what may I do to help your mood, my Lord?”

Yunho’s imagination presented him with an image of Jaejoong in the girl’s place, kneeling on the floor with his mouth-- Yunho cleared his throat.

“I am not even sure, but I cannot speak to a woman the same why I can speak to you. It is boring to live in peace, it is boring to have nothing important to do--”

“But my Lord works in the treasury and with the leaders of the village, supplying your people with coin and food. That is very important.”

“Do not try to placate me,” Yunho almost snapped. “My existence is redundant.”

Jaejoong smiled again, bowing his head in deference. “You are indeed in a certain sort of a mood, my Lord.”

A laugh twisted through Yunho, unbidden, but very welcome, and he felt his body relax when he let it release.

“If you will allow it, my Lord, I am skilled with more than just numbers and writing,” Jaejoong said. “It is not my place, but I am much better at massage than most of your maids.”

Yunho thought about that. A massage, from a man’s hands, one that would not turn sexual or even think that it needed to. And there was no pressure on him to perform well either. All he had to do was relax. He stood up, gathered the white robe around him, and said, “I’ll allow it.” He turned his back and headed for his bedroom. He expected some protest. There were many places in his welcoming room where Jaejoong could massage him, but he wanted to be on a bed, where he could relax in comfort.

“You are very trusting, my Lord,” Jaejoong said as soon as they were in the relative privacy of his rooms.

Yunho glanced over his shoulder with a raised eyebrow. “Do I have reason not to trust you?”

“Well, less than six months ago, your armies did destroy my kingdom and you took us prisoner.”

There was a laughing, almost mocking tone to his voice, and Yunho waited to be upset, waiting for the urge to slit his throat for being disrespectful. It did not come.

Instead, Yunho waved a hand at a wooden chest. “There are oils in there. Pick which one you prefer.”

He moved to this bed and lay back, sinking into its softness. He loved his bed. Somedays, he never rose from it except to eat and relieve himself.

“Tension is carried in the feet,” Jaejoong said, voice just barely more than a whisper. “They carry us through our day and work twice as hard bringing energy from the earth and into our hearts and minds.”

The bed near his feet dipped. Fingers curled around his ankle, lifting just enough to put his foot upon a pillow, and then slick fingers moved along his skin, a soft touch that had Yunho jerking in surprise. But not away.

Jaejoong said nothing else as he rubbed Yunho’s foot. First one, then the other. Back and forth between the toes, to the heel, along edges and then up his ankles. The firm touch was more sensual than any of his maids’ mouths, and he moaned in appreciation at the relaxing touch almost swimming through his muscles.

Jaejoong moved his hands higher, massaging his legs, and then up behind his knees, pushing away the fabric of his robe.

Yunho’s breath sped up, body tensing as Jaejoong’s hands went higher on his thighs. There was absolutely no way to hide his arousal, but Jaejoong did not mention it, just continued to rub. He was between Yunho’s legs now, supporting Yunho’s knees on his elbow while his hands massaged the back of his thigh. The position was more than demeaning, the place of a woman, legs spread and open for pleasure. But this ...

His head swam.

“I am also better than your maids at sensual things,” Jaejoong said, the first words spoken in what felt like hours.

Yunho’s eyes opened, and he felt himself blush, splayed out, underneath a servant of all things, But his erection throbbed, and his body was demanding a release. Jaejoong’s touch had softened, fingers trailing just shy of his balls, up and down the soft sensitive skin of his inner thighs.

Their eyes met.

And Jaejoong lifted an eyebrow and smirked. A challenge. An offering.

Yunho swallowed. It was not exactly wrong to have a male servant pleasure you, but it was not talked about. And in such a way that Yunho was splayed before him, like Jaejoong was the one in charge and Yunho was only there for his pleasure. The thought had him flushing, and then nodding.

He would deny to his death that he whispered, “Please,” in such a wanton voice, such desperation, such need.

But Jaejoong’s smile softened and his fingers curled around his balls, and he shifted, enough to support both of Yunho’s legs up on his shoulders, feet hanging in the air, toes clenching. And then his mouth was on Yunho’s erection, warm, soft, talented. Licking up the length, taking the head and then shaft into his mouth and throat. Deeper than any of his maids.

Jaejoong bobbed his head, and Yunho fought the urge to scream. And lost. He reached above him for a pillow, burying his moans and cries into it, muffling his noises of pleasure. He did not want to be discovered in such a position.

But Yunho knew that he would not stop it, not now or if it ever happened again. Jaejoong was much, much better than any of his maids, and Yunho was spilling into his mouth too soon, too suddenly, arching off the bed with a moan, shivering as Jaejoong slowed his mouth, swallowing his release, hands rubbing his thighs and then his erection as he came down from the swirling pleasure clouding his brain.

“There,” Jaejoong whispered, “perhaps now you can relax and sleep, my Lord.”

Yunho turned his head, eyes still blurry, and watched as Jaejoong wiped at his lips, spreading a bit of Yunho’s release over them and onto his fingers. He did not wipe it onto his robes, but licked his fingers and then his lips clean, and Yunho moaned.

He had never tasted his release before, and Jaejoong was licking at his fingers like it was a sweet treat from a goddess of love.

Maybe it was a demon.

Yunho’s body relaxed, still in its vulnerable position, supported by Jaejoong’s body.

Yunho lifted a hand and touched his cheek. “You are much better at that than my maids.”

Jaejoong smirked. “I know. Would you like a bath?”

Yunho shook his head. “In the morning.”

Jaejoong’s smile was more genuine than any before it. He gently took Yunho’s legs and put them onto the bed, a soft touch up and down his thighs before covering Yunho with his robe. “Until the morning,” Jaejoong whispered. “Rest well, my Lord.”

Yunho watched as Jaejoong moved through the room and extinguished his lamps and candles. After he left, Yunho lay awake for a while longer, thinking of his newest servant. Curious as to his past, sure, but he was more curious as to what the young man tasted like.


	2. Finger Fuck

The next night, before Taeyeon could even kneel by his chair, Yunho stopped her, hands soft on her face.

He knew, based on her smile through the evening, that Yunho displayed a much better mood than the night before.

“You do not need to do this for me,” he said.

“But my Lord,--”

Yunho shook his head. “There are many willing to pleasure me.”

“Willing? I am--”

Yunho covered her mouth. “Stop that nonsense. Willing and wanting are two very different things. Bring me some wine.”

He moved away from her and headed toward his desk. The door slid open and shut behind her and he smiled. The girl was so inexperienced, it was a wonder she had managed to get him off at all before. But after Jaejoong’s touches, well ... he had no patience teaching someone how to pleasure him, even if Taeyeon was beautiful.

The door slid open, and Yunho turned to smile at the girl, his mouth dropping open because it was Jaejoong with his wine not Taeyeon.

“My Lord,” Jaejoong said and bowed. A short bow. That he did not hold.

“Jaejoong,” Yunho internally grimaced at the surprise and happiness in his voice.

Jaejoong smiled and came to the desk, standing maybe a little too close for Yunho’s comfort. He wore a deep purple robe, loose and almost hanging from his frame. It was a little too easy to imagine nothing underneath it but skin.

Jaejoong used the edge of his robe to wipe the inside of the glass. He poured it half full of wine, and then before Yunho could stop him, he took a deep swallow of it.

Yunho bit his lip against a reprimand, but only because he did not want Jaejoong dying if someone decided to poison his wine.

Jaejoong stared at him for the next few minutes; after which, he had the audacity to wink, and then he downed the rest of the glass.

“Jaejoong,” Yunho said, this time in admonishment.

“It is very good wine, my Lord,” he said and refilled the glass.

Yunho snorted and had no worries lifting the glass to his lips to sip at it.

“Taeyeonnie says your mood is much better today, my Lord,” Jaejoong said.

A moment later, his firm fingers were at Yunho’s shoulders, rubbing the muscles at the base of his neck. Yunho sighed and tilted his head forward.

“Gossip about me, do you?” he whispered.

Jaejoong chuckled. “Of course. The ease of ours lives depends on our master’s moods.”

Yunho snorted. “You are quite the comedian.”

“Among other things.”

Yunho wanted to ask. Instead, he downed the rest of the wine and said carefully, “If you do not mind a repeat of last night, my back is very sore.”

“Your back,” he said, again humor coloring his voice. “Very well, my Lord.”

Yunho was not used to a servant being so cheeky, so free with his words. He enjoyed it, but only because in front of his brothers and the king, Jaejoong was very well behaved.

Yunho led the way into the room and removed his robe, letting it fall to the floor with a silent swish. Jaejoong made a noise. In reprimand for just leaving his clothes there, or in appreciation of Yunho’s body? He was not sure. He hoped the second, though it was probably the first. He crawled upon his bed, sighing in relaxation for a moment and then tensing in anticipation. He heard the chest open and then Jaejoong was there, on the bed, shifting forward. Hands slid up the back of his thighs and Yunho spread his legs, almost automatically.

Oil dripped right onto his skin, and a moment later, Jaejoong spread it around, digging at his muscles with firm hands.

“I want to ask how you do this so well,” Yunho said, “knowing the ways of a servant I mean, but still know your figures, how to read, speak the Emperor’s language, write so neatly. I’ve had to practice even further to match the beauty of your script. It is completely undignified that a servant can write more neatly and beautiful than a prince.”

Yunho stopped talking at a twinge of pain along his side, but Jaejoong whispered at him to breathe while he worked out the stiffness of the muscle.

After a few minutes of silence, Yunho figured that Jaejoong was not going to tell him, and then he sighed and rubbed lower on Yunho’s back, almost at his ass.

“I ... well, it’s complicated. Let me just say that you are not the first prince that I have assisted or pleasured,” he said.

Yunho wanted to know more, but he did not pry. Jaejoong had not said that in a way that welcomed more questions.

The massage moved lower still, to his ass, the touch softening, more of a gentle rub, an appreciation of his body, that had Yunho flushing and his breathing quickening.

Jaejoong did not let his hands linger, moving backwards on the bed and massaging his thighs instead. Massaging? No, stroking. Again a light touch, up to the juncture of ass and thigh, along the soft inner skin.

Yunho fought the urge to spread his legs.

And lost. Giving Jaejoong access to more sensitivity. And he took the invitation. His fingers gentle against Yunho’s inner thighs and exposed balls.

“If my Lord will allow it, I can bring you pleasure again with my mouth.”

Yunho swallowed roughly at the prompting lilt to Jaejoong’s voice. “Or?” he asked.

Jaejoong chuckled. “Or I can massage you in one place that I have not yet touched.”

Confused and a little intrigued, Yunho glanced at him over his shoulder. “And where might that be?”

Jaejoong met his eyes for only a moment; they absolutely gleamed with lust. But not with greediness, not in the way his father looked often upon a neighboring kingdom or a pretty concubine.

“You said you trusted me,” Jaejoong said. “Let me show you.”

Yunho pondered him for another moment and then shut his eyes, tightened his grip on the pillow in his arms and said, “Very well. Since you’re so very insistent.”

“You will not regret it, my Lord.”

It was a strange moment for Yunho, one he knew he’d have to analyze at a later date. But for those few seconds that he waited for Jaejoong to touch him, Yunho was relaxed, a little anxious, but mostly excited. He did not know what was going to happen, for the first time in his life. Something different. Something unplanned.

Oil dripped onto his skin, at the top of his ass, and Yunho furrowed his brows, wondering. And then Jaejoong touched him, a slick finger down his cleft.

Yunho gasped, hips rising in surprise. A second later, his cock throbbed, and Jaejoong paused, just a short moment of stillness, probably waiting for Yunho to protest. Instead, he attempted to spread his legs more. He had thought the inside of his thighs was the most sensitive spot on his body, but this was much worse.

Or much better.

He was not yet certain.

Jaejoong moved his finger, just up and down, through his cleft. He gripped one firm muscle in one hand and spread him open, causing another flush of embarrassed heat through Yunho. Embarrassed. Arousing. His hips rose again with a muffled whine.

Jaejoong pressed his finger against Yunho’s entrance, a soft foreign forbidden touch that again had him mewling, breathing deep.

And then the finger breached him, pushing into his body, Jaejoong gripping his ass with the other hand. It was a strange touch, a strange feeling, being full where one was not supposed to be full, being touched where one was not supposed to be touched. Sensitive. Enthralling.

Yunho moaned, hips lifting from the bed.

Fascinating. His head swam with pleasure, his skin pebbled, and his muscles tensed. But his mind was just clear enough to know how strange this was, how delectably unclean and filthy.

Jaejoong rubbed at his lower back with one hand and moved his finger, a slow drag out of his body and then back in. A long moment. A long touch. He moaned as the finger pressed deeper.

“So what do you think?” Jaejoong asked, pumping the finger a little faster and a little deeper.

Yunho glanced over his shoulder, hoping to hide the lust in his eyes, and knowing that he failed at the answering gleam in Jaejoong’s gaze.

Chuckling, Jaejoong tilted the pot of oil and spilled it right onto his body. “Guess that means you want more.” He winked with a cheeky grin that had Yunho rolling his eyes. Though the motion was ruined by the soft whimper when Jaejoong touched him again.

The added oil had the first finger moving even deeper, and then everything stopped for a moment. The pressure, the stretch, the intensity came back. And Yunho tensed up with a gasp.

Jaejoong ran his other hand in a soft circuit around his ass and back and thigh. “It’s just two fingers now, my Lord.”

Yunho doubted that he’d be able to explain that it was so much more than that. He kept his face hidden, his moans as muffled as possible. He wanted to cry out, he wanted to thrust back, speed up the touch, but he also wanted everything to go away because it was wrong and dirty and too sensual for the prince of a kingdom to enjoy and desire.

His breath stopped for a moment, a noise of disbelief rocking through him, at the sudden tingling and spots behind his eyes.

Jaejoong hummed, fingers brushing and pressing into him, sliding out, stretching. Actually spreading him open.

And then Yunho realized he was moving, a small shift of his hips that had his cock pressing into the bed. Throbbing. He should not have been surprised. After Jaejoong’s attentions the night before, no other servant in the house would be able to pleasure him again. He should not have been surprised that Jaejoong knew more than one way to show him that pleasure was something he barely understood.

Yunho whined when Jaejoong’s fingers left him, and then gasped at the warmth of his body over him. Gasped and shuddered. Beneath a servant. Almost held prisoner by his body and touches.

“Just going to make it more comfortable for you, my Lord,” he said, his breath a teasing whisper at Yunho’s ear. “Up.”

He tugged at Yunho’s hip, and Yunho lifted without even thinking about it. A pile of pillows cushioned his body, and Jaejoong gripped his cock for a moment that had Yunho gasping and thrusting into his hand.

Laughter echoed around them, and then Yunho settled on the pillows. He could only imagine what he looked like. His ass propped up, his knees digging into the bedding, his legs spread. And his cock and balls, pulled back, the wrong way, an agonizing stretch that was only partly remedied by Jaejoong’s slick hand.

And then fingers were inside him again, two again, more than two, Yunho was not sure. The stretch was intense, the feeling so foreign, but pleasurable. The new position did not allow him to move much, but he did not need to. Jaejoong pumped his fingers, thrust them into Yunho’s body, and then more fingers curled around his balls, squeezing too tight, sliding along his dick.

His muscles spasmed, body tightening with each press of fingers inside him. His moans were no longer muffled by a pillow, but twisted from him, unbidden and so surprised.

Yunho lost track of everything, too much and too different, and all too soon.

And then he was moving again, following Jaejoong’s directions until he was on his knees, head to the bed. Jaejoong kept his fingers inside him, but then instead of the touch on his cock, it was a grip, stroking him where his erection hung between his thighs, throbbing and leaking a mess onto the bed. Both hands worked together, pumping and stroking at the same time, pulling pleasure up through him. Blinding. Lightning.

Yunho felt like the lightning was inside him, waiting, searching, speeding for a release. It came way too late, but again, way too soon.

His body shook, thrusting back on Jaejoong’s fingers without his permission. He had a single moment of clarity, of how wanton and desperate and very not prince-like he must have looked, and then he was releasing, screaming into the bedding while his body exploded through its release, a more powerful orgasm than even the one the night before. He collapsed in a heap, hips still moving, thrusting a few more pulses of come from his erection.

And Jaejoong’s fingers were still inside him, sliding a bit slower, sending more pleasurable tingles along his skin.

The rushing noise in his head echoed his heavy breathing.

Yunho moaned, rolling to his side, and wincing, stretching strangely, when the movement made Jaejoong’s fingers slide out of him.

He ended up on his back, mostly, a leg still thrown over Jaejoong’s thighs. His slick fingers rubbed at his ankle and then down his foot.

“And how was that, my Lord?” Jaejoong asked.

Yunho snorted, but was way too relaxed and pleasured to do more than that.

Jaejoong chuckled. “If you don’t mind me saying, my Lord, you are incredibly attractive.”

Yunho rolled his eyes, though they were closed so he doubted Jaejoong noticed.

“Incredibly attractive,” Jaejoong mused and shifted away from Yunho, off the bed.

Yunho opened his eyes to watch, though he was in no shape to follow. The front of Jaejoong’s robe was obviously tented with his own arousal, and Yunho swallowed roughly. Jaejoong enjoyed that? He was not doing it just for Yunho’s pleasure?

The idea was strange. Servants were expected to be sexual vessels. He was known for making sure his maids enjoyed the moment with him, but it was not something that all the members of his family did.

But here was Jaejoong, hard and obviously aroused.

Jaejoong moved around the room, once again extinguishing his lamps. He picked up the discarded robe and brought it up to his face for a long moment.

Yunho frowned and then remembered that Jaejoong had been the lover of a prince before. He wondered which prince. The neighboring kingdom had three of them, but none were as young as Yunho and his brothers.

The moment passed and Jaejoong took the robe with him, out of the darkened room. He had said nothing else, and Yunho sighed in disappointment.


	3. Kiss

Taeyeon woke him in the morning, just as she should, but he did not get out of bed until the third time she entered his rooms and tittered at him. “My Lord. You have a meeting today that is very important.”

Yunho sighed. “I know, but that does not mean that I wish to get out of bed.”

He’d spent almost an hour lying there, thinking of Jaejoong, thinking of his beauty, his smiles, and the sadness hiding behind the facade. He thought of asking Taeyeon, who he was sure would tell Jaejoong that he asked, but he wanted Jaejoong to talk to him, not hear gossip about him from Taeyeon.

“There is a bath ready for you,” she said, “the water will be cold and then you will be angry with us for not having a hot bath ready for you.”

Yunho chuckled. By that comment, something Taeyeon never would have dared say a week ago, meant that she did indeed gossip about him with Jaejoong. He did not mind.

Finally, he sat up and stretched. “Fine. You win. I do not wish to be seen as an irritable, stubborn Lord.”

“Too late for the latter, my Lord.”

A surprised burst of laughter escaped him and he shook his finger at Taeyeon in mock admonishment. He stood up, ignored the offering of a robe, and walked naked into his bathing room. He ignored the other maids in the room and went right to the tub. He sank into the warm water and smiled at the girl who dumped in another bucket of heated water.

“Leave me,” Yunho said.

The maids scurried toward the door, except for Taeyeon. She frowned and tilted her head at him. “I am not sure I dare considering how long it took me to get you from your bed.”

Yunho chuckled and splashed water toward her. She yelped and jerked back, just quick enough to avoid being wet.

“Fine, fine, but if you upset the treasurer, please be sure that you take the blame yourself.”

Yunho smiled and waved her away. “I will.”

As soon as she was gone, Yunho lifted his arms and released the tight bindings on his hair. It took a few moments for the long lengths to unwind and fall into the water. He ducked under the water, and then went about washing his hair and body. He had just sunk into the slightly milky water to relax when the door slid open.

A soft chuckle echoed through the room. A male chuckle.

Yunho opened an eye and watched Jaejoong move into the bathing room. He wore barely a robe, just white enough to be opaque. Wet, and nothing would be hidden even behind the fabric Yunho’s mouth went dry and he licked his lips. “Taeyeon tattled on me?” he said, voice rough. It took the next couple of seconds to recognize the arousal coursing through him.

“Of course.”

Yunho held out a hand. “Fine. Help me up.”

As soon as Jaejoong gripped his hand, Yunho yanked forward, making the stoic scribe squeak and flounder, falling into the tub with an undignified splash. Yunho was sure to support him, but he still smacked his arm on the side of the tub.

“Jung Yunho!” Jaejoong practically shouted.

Yunho frowned and then laughed. That was the first time Jaejoong had ever said his name.

And Jaejoong must have realized because his eyes went wide and he bowed his head with a muttered apology.

“I don’t care,” Yunho said, a tugged on his arm, shifting them both until Jaejoong was kneeling between Yunho’s spread legs. It was a tight fit, and Yunho lifted one leg out of the water and lay it over the warmth of the metal tub.

“And what exactly is the purpose in this?” Jaejoong asked, shifting ever closer, until his hands were on Yunho’s chest.

Yunho smiled and shrugged. “Having you naked and in this bath with me was the only thing to make it better.”

Jaejoong’s cheeks flushed and he blew out an exasperated noise. “Well, I’m not exactly naked, am I?”

“Which I demand that you fix.”

Jaejoong frowned.

Yunho licked his lips. “I am a spoiled prince. I demand it.”

Jaejoong sighed and pushed the sodden robe from his shoulders. “You are going to be late for your meeting.”

“I am the prince and I can postpone it.”

The soaked robe ended up flung over the side of the tub, water dripping to the floor. Jaejoong crossed his arms, and Yunho stared at the muscles. He knew that his newest scribe was strong, but to actually see the evidence of it was different than knowing. He licked his lips, mouth suddenly dry. There was a teasing swirl of inked skin above one nipple. Just swirls, a few lines curling around each other. A matching swirl disappeared under the water line.

“And now what, my Lord?” Jaejoong asked.

Yunho finally remembered that he was in charge here, and he slid his hands over Jaejoong’s waist and up to his shoulders before winding around his neck, pulling them almost too close. Jaejoong inhaled sharply, holding his breath.

“A kiss,” Yunho whispered. He could have demanded it, taken it, as was his right and not Jaejoong’s as little more than a slave. But something stopped him.

“I want you to kiss me,” Yunho said, but that wasn’t exactly what he meant, because then he was not exactly in control.

Jaejoong sighed. “Another demand?”

“No,” Yunho said, shaking his head. “It is only what I want, but there are two people in this tub.”

Jaejoong smiled. “Not very Lord-like of you, my Lord.”

“Perhaps not, but I don’t want you to kiss me if you do not want to.”

Jaejoong unfolded his arms, wrapping them around Yunho’s back. One hand went up, into the wet hair. It was a small tug that followed, just enough to tilt his head up and angle their mouths to fit against each other. And just enough to send a few tingles of lust through his body.

Jaejoong kissed him, led him through a kiss more sensual than any he had taken from his maids. Possibly the best kiss of his life, full of Jaejoong’s mouth, his tongue, his own whimpers and shaking. He was shaking. He felt cradled and cared for, held up and supported. He had expected hesitance, and instead got domineering.

And he did not mind at all. Relaxing into the hold, allowing himself to be pressed against the back of the tub.

Jaejoong ran his hand down Yunho’s thigh and cupped his cock, stroking him under water. With a gasp, Yunho broke away from his lips. And then both legs hooked on the tub at his knees, presenting himself, opening himself for Jaejoong’s hands. His lips went back to Yunho’s mouth, a softer less demanding kiss. But both hands were on his cock, stroking him in tandem. Yunho clung to him, hands tight around his shoulders, butt lifting up off the bottom of the tub.

Fingers curled around his knee and lifted, and Yunho had no idea how he managed, but his ankle went to Jaejoong’s shoulder, and Jaejoong pressed closer, practically bending him in half. And then a finger was at his entrance, probing him, and Yunho gasped and nodded, “Please. Yes, please.”

Jaejoong smiled against his lips and pushed the finger into him. It stung, the soapy water no where near slick enough, but Yunho did not care, because his body was pressed tight to Jaejoong’s, and he felt Jaejoong’s erection on his thigh. His other hand continued to stroke him, finger buried deep but not moving. Yunho tensed around it, and then moaned, a deep loud noise that had him flushing in embarrassment.

“Such an eager prince,” Jaejoong whispered. “Do you want to come? Do you want me to make you come?”

“Yes. Please. Yes.”

Jaejoong smiled and then said, “I’d much prefer to use my mouth. Up.”

His finger left him, and Yunho whimpered in disappointment, and then he moaned in appreciation when Jaejoong stood up. The muscles of his chest continued down his stomach, to this thighs. The swirling trails of ink traveled from his lowest ribs down to his hip, along the closest edge of his cock.

His hard cock. One that Yunho desperately wanted to touch. He had never touched another man before.

But Jaejoong stepped out of the tub. “Come on, my Lord.”

“You’re only doing this to get me out of the tub,” Yunho grumbled and used the sides of the tub to stand up. He was shaking, the brief moment of lust enough to render him useless. Only the promise of more kept him moving.

Jaejoong smiled. “Maybe.” He tossed Yunho a fluffy towel, which Yunho barely caught and wrapped around his waist. He had his own towel a moment later and then waited while Yunho led the way into the room.

His outfit for the day was hanging near the chair, and instead of the bed, he went there.

“My Lord?” Jaejoong said, gesturing to the bed.

“After it took Taeyeon so long to get me out of it?”

Jaejoong laughed. “You are right.”

Yunho used the towel to wipe up a few more drops of water from his legs and back, and then he fell into the chair, legs spread. He gripped the arms of the chair tightly, not touching himself and waited.

Jaejoong stood where he was, arms crossed again and stared at him. He was beautiful. Dark hair even darker from being wet. Late morning light showcasing the strength of his body.

Yunho swallowed. The moment stretched a bit, and Yunho bit his lip against another begging noise. Or worse. Words. His cock grew hard as Jaejoong watched, and he squirmed a little. He was on the verge of begging when Jaejoong finally moved. He walked up and used Yunho’s knees to support himself to the floor.

Hands still there, he leaned forward and licked up the length of his dick, and Yunho moaned, head tilting back on the chair, eyes shut. Soft lips closed around the crown, sucking lightly before moving a little further down the shaft. Jaejoong’s hands slid up the back of his thighs, almost tugging, but Yunho understood and he slouched in the chair. So undignified, but just what he wanted, especially when Jaejoong shifted close enough to put Yunho’s knees over his shoulders, and his fingers started teasing the curves of Yunho’s ass.

This time he begged. Just like in the bathtub. “Please. Please. Use your fingers.”

Jaejoong pulled his mouth from Yunho’s dick. “You like that?”

Yunho nodded, watching as Jaejoong sucked on his own finger, covering it with spit. A moment later, it was at his ass, and then inside him, and Yunho moaned, slouching a little further, lifting up from the chair. When Jaejoong sucked his erection back into his mouth, Yunho lost the little control he had on his mouth and he almost cried out at the sensation, the feel, of a finger, no two fingers, inside him and Jaejoong’s mouth working at him. He gripped the arms of the chair, knees tightening on Jaejoong’s shoulders. He tried to thrust up into his mouth, but couldn’t because of the confines of the chair.

The drag from Jaejoong’s fingers increased as a he added a second, and Yunho tried to twist away from the slight sting. A firm pinch to the back of his thigh had Yunho gasping in surprise, cock throbbing from the pain and the reprimand.

Yunho had a moment to ponder his complete lack of longevity, his reputation for loving maids all night was destroyed by this man and his mouth, and then he was coming, moaning out his pleasure to the ceiling while pumping his release into Jaejoong’s mouth.

Jaejoong moved away too soon, pulling his fingers out, lowering Yunho’s legs to the floor. Yunho was still twitching from the pleasure when hands landed on his shoulder and lips pressed against his.

The kiss tasted tangy.

Yunho moaned, lifting a hand and tangling it into Jaejoong’s hair.

But Jaejoong pulled away, and Yunho pouted.

With a smile, Jaejoong whispered, “Be a good prince and let me get you ready for your day.”

“A day in bed.”

Jaejoong tsked at him and shook his head. “The sooner you go to this meeting, the sooner you can come back to bed.”

“Why complicate things?” Yunho asked, watching Jaejoong move through the room.

“Because it’s your responsibility.”

Yunho huffed. “Fine.”

Jaejoong threw on a thin robe, one of Yunho’s, and once again, the hardness of his arousal was difficult to miss. Yunho frowned at that. It was not very fair that Yunho had been so thoroughly pleasured by Jaejoong without Yunho returning the favor. But he did not know how to ask if Jaejoong wanted him. Maybe he had a lover within the servants that was lucky enough to satisfy him after he was done serving Yunho.

Yunho did not like that idea.

Jaejoong hauled Yunho out of the chair and tossed a matching robe over his shoulder. “Go sit on your divan, my Lord and I will brush the mess that is your hair.”

Yunho would never say no to Jaejoong’s hands on him ever again. He threw the robe around his shoulders, but did not belt it, keeping it loose and comfortable. He sat cross-legged on the divan, his back to Jaejoong, and heard a door open, a whisper of voices, and then Jaejoong was standing behind him, fingertips soft on his shoulder.

Yunho tilted his head to the side, arching into the touch.

“Taeyeonnie will be right back with your breakfast. Please attempt to behave, my Lord.”

Yunho met Jaejoong’s gaze upside down and smiled, a loopy happy action that had Jaejoong smiling back. Jaejoong took his head in his hands and pushed it back down. “Stay.”

And the happiness was replaced with such a wave of lust at the short command, that Yunho’s breath actually stopped for a moment. He rested his hands on his knees, and held still while Jaejoong brushed his hair. It was more than just a brushing, though Yunho knew he’d never be able to explain why. Jaejoong’s hands were gentle, his fingers soft against the nape of his neck, the movements practiced and sure.

A few minutes later, the door slid open and Taeyeon entered with a bow. She brought him a tray of fruits and cheeses, a goblet of his favorite fruit juice. She attempted to feed him, but Yunho shooed her away.

“I know you realize this, my Lord,” Jaejoong said carefully, “but maybe not to what extent, but you are much nicer to your servants than your brothers.”

Yunho did know that. But it was not his place, let alone Jaejoong’s, to say such things.

Jaejoong brushed his hair beyond what was necessary, and Yunho let him. The moment was instilled with silence, comfortable for Yunho while he ate his breakfast. He wanted to know how Jaejoong felt, what Jaejoong felt, about the last few days, but he did not dare ask. Maybe a week ago he would have asked, and a week ago Jaejoong would have said some rote reply about serving his Lord.

With Jaejoong’s recent cryptic and honest replies, Yunho was too scared to ask, too horrified to think that Jaejoong did not actually want him. It was better left unsaid. Better left within the role of Lord and servant.


	4. Rimjob

Jaejoong continued his attentions. Almost every night he was in Yunho’s room, working him open with his fingers and sucking down his release from his knees. Yunho adored the attention, loved the pleasure, and craved the control. Or lack thereof.

Jaejoong did not outwardly order him around or even command him to do things. But it was the position, usually Yunho with his ass in the air, face to the bed, that meant Jaejoong was in more control than Yunho.

And while Yunho had never had a problem talking to Jaejoong before, their conversations changed. Still easy. Still long, drawn out, and fulfilling. They were more about Jaejoong’s favorite flowers, foods, and activities. They spoke at length of the politics in the kingdom, and Jaejoong gave him great advice on his duties to the people. He was the perfect scribe.

And the perfect servant.

But Yunho wanted to know more. He wanted to know why Jaejoong did not pleasure himself while pleasuring Yunho. He wanted to know if anyone else touched Jaejoong’s body for a release even though it was highly illegal for anyone but Yunho to touch him. He wanted to know why there was a sadness in his eyes, beyond that of a servant with a new Lord. The sadness in his eyes was different than that in Taeyeon’s or anyone else from their conquered kingdom.

Yunho did not know how to ask. He did not want to demand.

So night after night, he presented his body and let Jaejoong tease an orgasm from him.

It was just another normal morning, with Yunho refusing to get out of bed, that Taeyeon gave him a wonderful idea.

“Today is Jaejoong-ah’s birthday,” she said.

Yunho sat up with a cry. “What? Seriously?”

She smiled and nodded. “Yes. It’s his birthday today. I promised him that I wouldn’t tell you, but I know that you would have been upset if you did not know.”

Yunho swung out of the bed, swooped her around, and planted a firm kiss on her lips. “Help me dress,” he said to the startled girl, “and then consider yourself off for the rest of the day. Don’t tell Jaejoong you told me.”

“I won’t, my Lord. I ... well, I hope that the smile he wears when he comes back from your rooms at night is a genuine smile and not one of sorrow for things we no longer have.”

Yunho’s chest tightened a bit in guilt. He hoped the smiles were because of him too, but that was purely selfish. He could not begrudge Jaejoong of his feelings for his fallen kingdom. It had not been Yunho’s idea for their kingdom to take over Jaejoong’s. He pushed it away, figured he would make it up to Jaejoong somehow, and went about his day, preparing everything he could for Jaejoong’s birthday.

Taeyeon ran interference for him, walaying Jaejoong whenever he wanted to go with Yunho, making up excuses of some sort. He figured he owed her. He had seen her and Jinki making eyes at each other, but as Yunho’s maid, she was not allowed to lay with anyone else. Unless he said so. He made plans in the future to say so.

It took most of the day and careful maneuverings to get everything set up.

But with the sun setting and throwing dim light over his room and everything prepared, Yunho knew it was worth it.

The room was littered with candles, more than usual, most with a mild citrus scent that Taeyeon said Jaejoong loved. Scattered throughout the room were bouquets of roses and tulips, again Jaejoong’s favorites. The small table near one of his divans was piled with Jaejoong’s favorite berries and the fruit pies that the kitchens saved for special occasions, or whenever Yunho went down and pouted at the head cook until she relented and made him a few.

Even with the special birthday present Yunho had gone to the market for, it did not seem like enough.

The door slid open, and Yunho spun around, his hair flicking around him just a little. He smiled at the look of surprise on Jaejoong’s face. He waited, taking in the typical evening robe (this one a pale blue) and the way it actually fell off his shoulder. His hair was loose, the first Yunho had never seen it pulled back, and it framed his face in layers.

“My Lord,” Jaejoong said, and then his eyes narrowed. “This is all Taeyeon’s fault, isn’t it?”

Yunho chuckled. “No, it is mine. I wanted to do something for you.”

Jaejoong wandered around the room, smelling some of the larger candles and touching the delicate petals of the flowers. His smile was soft, still a little sad.

Yunho moved to him. He slid his hand around Jaejoong’s waist. Even though Jaejoong stiffened, Yunho kept moving, tilting his head and pressing a small kiss to Jaejoong soft lips.

“Happy birthday.”

Jaejoong huffed. “You should not have done this, my Lord.”

Yunho’s smile widened. “Maybe not. But you’re special to me, Jaejoong, and I wanted to show you that.” He took Jaejoong’s hands and led him toward the divan by the table. He sat him down, and then sat next to him. A position of equals without ordering it. “Eat,” Yunho said and gestured to the berries and pie. “Eat and relax. Taeyeon is under strict instructions to let no one in unless someone is dead. I want you to relax.”

Jaejoong sighed and snagged a few berries from the bowl. “I am not sure I can. I am ... this is ...”

Yunho shifted closer, ran his hands up Jaejoong’s chest, sighing when one hand slipped over skin instead of cloth, and then he smiled and lay against him, head on his chest, arms around his waist, pressed against the couch.

“I want nothing nor expect anything from you tonight,” Yunho said. “I just wanted to give you a chance to not be a servant for a little while.”

“Thank you,” Jaejoong whispered. It was silent for a while, while Jaejoong ate and sipped on the offered glass of wine.

A cool berry pressed against his lips and Yunho opened his mouth for it. It was tart and juicy, and he moaned, the noise muffled by Jaejoong’s sudden kiss. Yunho smiled into it, shifting again to lean over him, hand on the arm of the divan, but it was not enough and Yunho ended up straddling his lap, knees pressed against the cushion. Jaejoong’s hands went first to his hips, and then to Yunho’s robe, loosening the ties.

“You left your hair down on purpose,” Jaejoong accused, hands warm on Yunho’s skin.

Yunho laughed. “I think they call that manipulation.”

Jaejoong rolled his eyes, still smiling, and ran his hand in a loose grip over the length of his long hair, from the base of the ponytail to the tips that brushed almost to his hipbones. Yunho really had to get it cut, even for a prince it was rather long. Jaejoong was able to wrap it up and around his hand more times than necessary.

“Can I take off the tie?” Jaejoong said, fingering the leather band that kept his hair back.

Yunho smiled and kissed him. “You can do whatever you want.”

Jaejoong held his breath, hand shaking as he removed the tie. And then he had his hands in Yunho’s hair, running them through the hair at the base of his skull until Yunho’s hair was flowing down his back, and Yunho was preening.

“Should ... about you ... Ah, Jaejoong-ah, please. Tonight ... this is about you.”

Jaejoong chuckled, scratching at his neck and pulling him close for a kiss. “Yes, but I like to please you, my Lord.”

Yunho frowned and opened his eyes. It was hard to concentrate on something other than Jaejoong’s hands slipping down his shoulders. “No.”

Jaejoong lifted an eyebrow. “No? After telling me that I get to do what I want?”

Yunho pouted, actually pouted, and said, “Not what I meant. Just ... not my Lord. Not tonight.”

Jaejoong frowned, hands going to Yunho’s cheeks. “That’s dangerous.”

“I know, but I want ... whatever you want.”

“And how exactly is me calling you, ‘Yunho,’ what I want?”

“I don’t know what you want,” Yunho said, huffing. “I never know what you want.”

Jaejoong smiled and pulled Yunho to his lips for a whisper of a kiss. “Yunho-yah.”

Yunho moaned and tried to deepen the kiss. Jaejoong pulled away, ignored Yunho’s pout and fed him a few more berries, each one accompanied by a slightly firmer kiss. Always slightly longer. Yunho whimpered, shifting in his position, every time he was denied Jaejoong’s mouth.

Jaejoong slipped his hands into the robe and then off his shoulders, sliding the touch over his back, down to his ass. The robe slithered to the floor. Yunho shuddered, trying to press closer and press back into the grip on his ass.

“See?” Jaejoong said, humor in his voice. “This is exactly what you want.” One hand curled around his erection, stroking only twice before it was desperately hard.

Yunho stopped moving with difficulty and had to swallow before he could say, “Then let me touch you. I want to please you.”

Jaejoong smiled. “What if that is not what I want?”

Yunho pouted again. And then he had an idea. He pushed away from Jaejoong, off the couch, and ended up on his knees, between Jaejoong’s legs. He ran his hands up Jaejoong’s thighs, under the robe. Jaejoong hands had stayed in his hair, fingertips against his neck.

“You do not want this,” Yunho asked, whispering.

Jaejoong bit his lip and shook his head. “You can’t ... you are not ...”

“It is just the two of us. No one will know. Please, let me do this for you.” Yunho pushed the robe away, spreading it open over Jaejoong’s lap. As usual, he was not wearing anything under the night robe, and Yunho stared at his erection with slightly wide eyes. He had no idea what to do beyond what Jaejoong always did for him. So he started with that. He leaned over, holding his breath, and pressed a kiss to the shaft of his erection.

“Yunho-yah, please don’t. Please do not ... you are not ...”

Yunho licked up the shaft to the crown, tongue soft along the ridge. A teasing gleam of liquid pearled at the tip, and Yunho moved higher, until he was able to press his tongue to the slit. The taste was not completely pleasant, but it was only a minor irritant. The moan from Jaejoong’s throat made it worthwhile.

He used his hand to grip the shaft, lift the leaking tip away from Jaejoong’s stomach. He sucked on it. Soft, unsure. Shaking hands settled in his hair, pulling just enough for pressure along his scalp. Yunho’s eyes shut, moan muffled around the soft crown in his mouth.

“You should not be doing this,” Jaejoong whispered, “but since you’re stubborn, I guess I’ll allow it.”

Yunho looked up at him, and Jaejoong sighed. His hands stayed soft, body finally relaxing. Well, relaxing enough to let it tense up in pleasure.

Yunho had no idea what he was doing, but he kept the light grip at the base and moved his mouth up and down, licking along the crown every now and then. He’d always wondered why some maids were better at this than others. It seemed so simple. But he had no idea. Was he doing okay, was he pleasuring Jaejoong at all, did this feel good?

But he was determined. So he continued. And sped up, bobbing his head a little faster.

He almost pulled away when Jaejoong moaned. The fingers tightened in his hair, and well, that must be a good thing. He kept that pace, tightening up when he had to swallow. Or breathe for a moment.

“Slow down,” Jaejoong whispered.

A soft command. But still a command. Yunho whimpered and slowed his mouth. Concentrating, he was able to go a little farther, press the head toward the back of his mouth without gagging. The fingers went from tugging to caressing, the soft skin at his neck, and then along his jaw.

“Such a pretty prince,” Jaejoong murmured. “Pretty on your knees and so eager to please.”

And then he was pulled, up by his head, and Yunho whimpered, trying to keep his mouth on Jaejoong’s dick, but was unable.

Jaejoong smiled and swiped his fingers over Yunho’s lips, and Yunho blushed. He was gasping for breath. Every inch of his body was thrumming with lust, excitement, and need.

“Enough, my turn.”

Yunho frowned, a protest curling over his excitement.

Jaejoong chuckled. “Let me just tell you, Yunho-yah, that I very much love turning a very stoic prince into a quivering, begging mess.”

Yunho crossed his arms and pouted. “Fine. But if you do not have an orgasm with me today, then I am going to be very upset.”

“Is that all you demand?” Jaejoong asked. “There are so many ways that both of us can find our pleasure while I turn you into a quivering, begging street whore.”

Yunho moaned and leaned forward to suck on Jaejoong again.

But he kept him from it.

“Up,” Jaejoong demanded, tugging on his hair. “On your knees, put your head on the arm of the divan.”

Yunho licked his lips. “Yes--”

“Sir,” Jaejoong said, a gleam in his eyes. “You wish to please me, call me sir.”

It was such a degrading thing, addressing him in the ways of the servants, the way his own butler called him.

Yunho swallowed. “Yes, sir.”

Jaejoong smiled. He rubbed his thumb over Yunho’s lips again, humming in amusement, when Yunho tried to suck on it. “Go on.”

Shaking, Yunho crawled up on the divan. His knees sank into the soft cushion, his arms went right to the side, curling and cradling his head. Jaejoong kneeled behind him, hands running up and down his ass.

“I do not see how this is pleasing you,” Yunho said.

Jaejoong spanked him, tearing a surprised yelp from Yunho’s throat. Yunho glared over his shoulder at him, and he got a harsh pinch on his thigh.

“Behave,” Jaejoong said and soothed the sore spot with his mouth.

Yunho moaned and shifted, knees spreading, back bowing toward the cushion.

“It pleases me because you are beautiful,” Jaejoong said, running his hands over Yunho’s back, moving his hair from the skin so it fell over a shoulder and onto the divan. “It pleases me because you trust me. It pleases me because I get to play with you. Now, be still.”

The touches turned firmer, more like a massage, up and down his thighs, over his ass. A harsh scratch down his spine had Yunho whimpering and arching up.

“It pleases me that your pleasure comes from me,” Jaejoong said and licked up the side of his cleft. His tongue was a whisper of a touch, a tease of things.

Yunho gasped and nodded. “Yes, yes.”

“It pleases me that I may leave you here, may tell you to stay and wait for me, and you would do it, wouldn’t you? You would stay just like this, naked, spread out and on display of anyone that walked in. But that does not matter because I told you to stay. Right, Yunho-yah.”

“Yes, yes, yes sir, please.”

Jaejoong chuckled. He gripped Yunho’s ass, spread him open, and leaned down and licked him, right up his cleft.

Fingers, Yunho was used to. Fingers he understood, because being pressed into him and touched in a way that no one had touched him just felt amazing. But this ...

He whimpered, twisting to get away from the soft wet touch of Jaejoong’s tongue. He pressed it right to his opening, long licks up and down his cleft, short straight licks right at the crinkled skin. And it was just so much dirtier, so much sexier, so much ... more ... forbidden.

Yunho cried out and thrust his hips back. Earning him a sharp slap to his thigh and a strong, “Be still.”

Yunho tightened his entire body. He had to stay still. Not move.

But the tongue was back. Licking up and down his cleft, and then pushing against his opening. Entering him. Just a little.

“Oh, oh, please, please, please.”

Yunho had no idea what he was begging for.

“Patience, beautiful prince.”

Jaejoong continued to lick him, each one more damning than the next. Damning. Yes, damning. No other touch, no other man, no other person would ever bring Yunho the same pleasure as Jaejoong. Damning him to a life with Jaejoong.

Or without Jaejoong.

But that was too painful to think about. And almost impossible with Jaejoong’s tongue twisting uncontrollable pleasure through him.

The familiar press of a finger joined the tongue, and Yunho lost control, thrusting back again with a harsh whine.

And he received another spank. Two of them. Sharp and quick over his ass. A firm command.

“Hold still.”

Yunho shuddered, gasped out an apology and flushed red at the “sir” he added to the end of it.

There was a kiss to his asscheek, and then a slick finger sliding inside him. All the way. Yunho clamped down on it, and gasped. His hips lowered, stretching himself open just a little more, and Jaejoong pressed a second finger into him. Too soon, and Yunho tightened right back up, trying to jerk away from it.

“Yunho,” Jaejoong said, voice warning. No sweet inflection added to it.

Yunho whimpered at the reprimand and fixed his position. But his entire body was tight, muscles trembling, vision swaying.

Oil dripped at the top of his cleft. Both fingers moved, in and out, deep and quick. Forcing him open. It did not sting. But it was uncomfortable. And then the tongue was back, quick little flicks between his spread fingers, longer lathes up each curve of his ass. Jaejoong sucked on the sensitive skin, biting him, probably leaving marks and imprints of his teeth. Branding him. Yunho hoped so. He hoped he felt the pain of Jaejoong’s teeth tomorrow while he sat through his meetings.

And then slick fingers wrapped around his cock, and he was screaming, trying to muffle the sounds into his arms. He was twisted through pleasure from two points of contact, and that was never good for his longevity. He was panting, breaths in tandem with the waves of pleasure.

No one, no one would ever make Yunho feel this perfect, this complete, this secure.

Yunho was damned to Jaejoong; a sweet, forbidden destiny.


	5. Sex

Yunho panted against the arm of the couch. He was drooling, soaking through the fabric, and there were teeth imprints in his arm that he did not remember making. Nothing made sense. He only remembered the consistent feel of a tongue and fingers inside his body, stretching him open, twisting him toward release, his pleasure.

Jaejoong fisted his cock roughly, the strokes timed to tighten at the same time that Jaejoong jabbed his fingers deeply into Yunho’s body. Three fingers? Maybe three. Sometimes it was only two, spreading his entrance wide enough to let Jaejoong’s tongue inside.

Dirty, filthy. So utterly perfect.

“I do think that is sufficient,” Jaejoong said and removed his fingers and his hand.

Yunho whined. He’d been so close to coming.

Jaejoong slapped his hip. “Enough. Roll over.”

Still mostly whining, but also deeply breathing, Yunho fell to his side first and then shifted around to his back. His head was pressed uncomfortable along the side arm, and then Jaejoong gripped under his hips and yanked him up and forward.

“How clear is your head?” Jaejoong asked. Quite unfairly since he started rubbing the tips of his fingers over Yunho’s stretched entrance.

Yunho shook his head.

Jaejoong smiled. “Incoherent and blissed out. Just as I like my princes.”

Yunho whimpered and reached for him. To Yunho’s surprise, Jaejoong allowed it and he leaned over him, lips connecting in a hard kiss.

“I cannot even begin to explain how much this pleases me,” Jaejoong said, lips curling in a smile, “but I need you to think very clearly for a moment.”

Yunho snorted, and Jaejoong chuckled, giving him another long kiss.

“It is something serious,” Jaejoong said.

Yunho had calmed down. A little. Jaejoong’s mouth and his kisses were almost as distracting and pleasurable as his fingers. And his tongue. Oh, his tongue.

Yunho whimpered.

“Dare I ask what you love the most?” Jaejoong asked.

“All of it,” Yunho said immediately.

Jaejoong chuckled. “That is not an answer, but may I add something to that list before you form a final opinion?”

Yunho lifted an eyebrow. “What else is there?”

Gaze darkening, Jaejoong licked his lips. “The best part of it all.”

“Huh?”

Jaejoong pushed up to his knees. And he shifted closer in the same movement. He took Yunho’s legs and put them over his hips, splaying him open.

Yunho moaned and spread them further, pressing his feet to Jaejoong’s calves for support. He ended up with his ass on Jaejoong’s thighs, hips curled up. His hard, leaking cock, tight balls and stretched ass on display for Jaejoong. Who took the invitation. He ran his hands down Yunho’s inner thighs, let his fingers dip into Yunho’s body and then grip his balls, stroke his cock. Back and forth, up and down, in and out.

Yunho thrashed.

“I need your permission,” Jaejoong said.

Yunho shook his head. “You don’t. Just ... whatever you want.”

“For this,” Jaejoong said, stretching Yunho’s channel with more than too many fingers. From both hands. “Open your eyes and tell me I can do it.”

“You can,” Yunho said, trying to focus on him.

“No. Let me explain. I like this position,” Jaejoong said, continuing to whisper. “I love how vulnerable it makes you, I love how it opens you up, offers your body to me, begs me to slam my dick into your ass.”

Yunho’s eyes went wide, mouth open in a gasp and then a moan.

“Tell me I can, Yunho-yah. Tell me I can fuck you. Tell me I can press my dick into your body.” He removed his fingers, gripped himself and held his dick down, a teasing brush against his opening.

Yunho moaned, head pressing to the bench, back arching off of it. “Yes, please. Yes.”

“Yes, what?”

Yes, what? Yes ... Yunho was not sure, but he did have a moment of understanding. Before, he hadn’t really thought that two men were able to fuck the way a man was able to fuck a woman, but the one opening they had ... well, it made sense now, how Jaejoong had been preparing him for it, with fingers, his mouth, pleasure. And he wanted it. He wanted to know what it felt like.

“Yes, sir. Please, sir.”

Chuckling, Jaejoong said, “While that is nice to hear, you need to tell me exactly, or else ... I don’t want you to regret ...”

“Fuck me,” Yunho said, eyes shooting open. He wondered how desperate his gaze looked. Was it enough to convince him?

Jaejoong shivered.

Maybe. Maybe not.

“Please, sir. Please fuck me, sir. Yes. I want you to push your cock into my body, sir.”

“As you wish, my Lord.”

Yunho laughed, the noise turning to almost a sob when Jaejoong’s fingers were inside him again. Oil dumped over his body, and then Jaejoong shifted.

“This is my favorite position,” Jaejoong said, lips so close to Yunho’s in a kiss. “It lets me watch your face the first time I fuck into you.”

Yunho moaned, legs lifting under Jaejoong’s direction. His cock slipped over his slick skin, and then just the tip, against his body. His moan was louder as Jaejoong pushed forward, hips moving slow, and Yunho winced, clenching around the tightness. And then he gasped, his body tingling again as Jaejoong retreated. He did that again, and then again, every time going just a bit deeper, and Yunho felt like Jaejoong was in his throat. Everything was too tight. Unbelievable. So full where he should not have been full. He couldn’t breathe. He tightened up, heard Jaejoong moan, and then his hips moved, rocking back and forth, dicking into him slow at first and then faster. The ache spread, did not go away, twisted up his spine and through his skin.

“So beautiful.”

The voice was soft, but seemed to echo through him, dance upon his skin.

He was kissed again, distracting from the tightness of his body. Jaejoong shifted his hips, slamming into him a little harder, tongue matching his pace, and Yunho clung to his shoulders, whimpers and cries echoing around the room, and through his body.

There were whispers in his ear. Praises of some sort, maybe. Yunho was not sure. Just pleasure. That he knew. Pleasure. From Jaejoong.

Jaejoong’s body was suddenly gone, but not. He was on his knees, hips jerking forward, and Yunho’s legs were wrapped around him, his body suspended.

“You need to come,” Jaejoong whispered, gripping his cock hard.

Yunho whimpered and shook his head. It hurt a bit too much to come.

“Not an option, Yunho-yah,” Jaejoong said. “Come.”

Yunho licked his lips.

Jaejoong thrusts slowed, and his hand tightened. He used both hands, pumping his cock, letting it slide through the slick mess of sweat and oil. He didn’t think he could. Not anymore, and then Jaejoong twisted his hand over the head of his cock, squeezed his balls.

Their eyes met.

“Come,” Jaejoong demanded.

Yunho swallowed and his eyes shut, head tilting back. “Yes, sir.”

Laughter echoed through them, and Yunho wanted to please Jaejoong, and he was being pleasured so much.

“Come, beautiful. Come, my beautiful, beautiful prince.”

Yunho moaned, back arching again. He lifted himself up, feeling Jaejoong slip from him and then pushed back down. The muscles in his thighs ached, his back was sore, but his cock was hard, his balls throbbing. And it felt good. The pressure. The release. The authority.

Everything was wrong.

Jaejoong was not in charge. Yunho was in charge.

Disbelief bubbled up into his throat and he shuddered. Yunho was not in charge. He never had been since the first time he’d seen the beautiful servant. Jaejoong had consumed his thoughts and dreams. He had consumed his working hours next to Yunho as his scribe. And now he consumed his body. His bed. His mind. His soul.

And Jaejoong wanted Yunho to come. Ordered Yunho to come.

He fucked himself on Jaejoong’s cock, thrusting into his hands and then back onto his erection. Everything pounded. Pain and pleasure. A twist and a gale, a hard release, slamming back to the ground after floating above it for moments, hours.

Yunho screamed, the sudden noise muffled by Jaejoong’s mouth, and he came, pumping his release between them, splattering the mess all the way up to his chin. He fell against the divan, hot, sweaty, sore.

“Beautiful,” Jaejoong whispered against his lips. His hips were still moving, and Yunho moaned at the sensitivity from deep inside him.

“So good,” Jaejoong crooned, kissing and then not, panting, shuddering.

Yunho watched through blurry vision as Jaejoong’s eyes shut, his body quivered, mouth open, and then he shook, thrusting hard a few more times. And then he stopped and fell on top of Yunho with a heavy breath.

It was very easy to wrap his arms and legs around Jaejoong’s body.

“So good,” Jaejoong said.

“That’s my favorite, sir,” Yunho said.

Jaejoong chuckled and lifted his head enough to press a long kiss to Yunho’s lips. Half his lips anyway. He sort of missed. Yunho smiled.

Their breaths steadied, the noise still loud in Yunho’s ears. A persistent ache worked its way up his legs, but with Jaejoong resting against him, he dared not move. And he did not want to.

“These days, you are rarely satisfied with one orgasm, my Lord,” Jaejoong said, rolling his hips. The dirty squelch from his body had Yunho flushing. And his cock twitching.

Jaejoong pushed up, hands on Yunho’s chest. His fingers were covered in Yunho’s release and he spread it over Yunho’s nipples. Yunho shivered, hands tightening on Jaejoong’s hips. His body ached, but Jaejoong was obviously right. Jaejoong thrust into him, smirking at Yunho’s flushing cheeks from the noises.

“Such a dirty prince,” Jaejoong whispered.

Yunho moaned and nodded.

“You like being filthy. Unclean.”

Yunho nodded. “Yes, sir.”

With a grin, Jaejoong pulled away, another noise and whimper from Yunho when he slipped from his body. He kneeled and stroked himself. “You wanted so badly for me to be pleasured, and being in your tight, filthy body made sure that happened. Come put your dirty mouth back on me and clean me up, since this is all your fault. And if you do a good job, I may consider giving you another orgasm with my dick.”

Yunho licked his lips and shuddered. “Yes, sir.”

He followed Jaejoong’s direction, ended up again on his knees, between Jaejoong’s spread legs, and licked up the mess on his cock.

\---

As Yunho relaxed into the hot, hot bath water, he again vowed that he would allow Taeyeon to climb into bed with Jinki, the butler that she could not stop staring at. The girl was amazing knowing just the time when they would need a hot bath and getting it ready without neither Yunho nor Jaejoong even noticing.

“What are you thinking about?” Jaejoong asked, trailing his fingertips down Yunho’s arm where it rested on the edge of the tub. His other arm was under the water, stroking Yunho’s cock and balls.

“Taeyeon.”

Jaejoong snorted. “I beg your pardon?”

Yunho laughed. “She’s brilliant, for this bath. I am going to allow her to lay with Jinki if they want.”

“If they want? Those two can’t keep their eyes off each other.”

Yunho smiled and shifted back against Jaejoong’s body a bit more. “Kind of how you can’t keep your hands off me.”

“Are you complaining?” Jaejoong squeezed him tightly.

“No, sir,” Yunho said with a moan.

Jaejoong chuckled.

After a few more minutes of silence, Yunho said carefully, “I’d like to ask you ... about before ... if you don’t mind talking about it.”

Jaejoong’s touches softened, up and down his body, fingertips against his nipples. It was a long time before he finally started talking.

“I was once a merchant’s son.”

Yunho snorted without really meaning to.

Jaejoong chuckled. “Our merchants held more sway in society than the merchants do here. My father made textiles, the finest fabrics and tapestries in our entire kingdom. We were wealthy, beyond wealthy. The palace ordered all fabrics from my father’s company. He worked specifically on the coats and finery of the royal family. I was fifteen when the Crown Prince first saw me.”

“The Crown Prince, huh?”

Jaejoong hummed. “He demanded that my father present me as a gift.”

Yunho snorted. “What?”

“Different kingdom,” Jaejoong said. “It was within his rights as a member of the Royal Family. It was an honor to have a family member living within the castle as a gift to the Royal Family. My father refused. I was his only son, and I was to take over the business. I was his heir. The Crown Prince understood, to an extent. But he persisted. When it became known within society that my father had refused a gift request, well, ...” Jaejoong laughed. “It was quite the scandal. I was, of course, only fifteen and angry at my father for denying me the opportunity to be with the prince. So I went myself.”

“Shocking,” Yunho said sarcastically. And then added, “Sir.”

Jaejoong chuckled. “You be quiet, my Lord. It was. I made the scandal worse. At first the Crown Prince refused because it was not proper for me to present myself, but then I convinced him.”

“With your mouth, I bet.”

Jaejoong pinched his nipple hard, drawing a hiss from Yunho’s mouth. “Be quiet. And yes, but that’s not the point. The point is that I did not stay. I was not a gift, because my father refused, but the Crown Prince would not let me go. I only meant to satisfy his craving for me, but it became worse. He adored me. He worshiped me. He let me do to him whatever I wanted. He treated me as he would a gift, even though I was not one. But that was even more scandalous. Eventually, the second brother tried to tempt me away from him, and then the nobles. I was not living in the castle, but my own home, and gossip blamed the Crown Prince for it, for not being desirable enough. He was much older than me, nearing forty at the time. So others persisted. Intent on swaying my attentions to them.”

Jaejoong took a very deep breath. “I will admit now that the attention went to my head a little bit. It was addicting, being wanted by so many men. I was young, beautiful, and naive. They clamoured at my door for me, they begged my father and bribed him. My father took the money they offered, and I allowed them to entertain me, bed me, worship me. I craved their attention, and their love for me. It was not until I caved and finally entertained the youngest prince that I really knew the difference between attention and love.”

He took a deep breath, and Yunho turned around in concern. His face was sad, eyes shut, chest breathing deep.

“He was still much older than me, at the time, he was thirty-five to my twenty years, but he was very different. He still showered me with gifts and praise, and he loved my body the same way all the others did. But he did not beg me, he did not pander for my favors. It was strange. At first, it annoyed me because he claimed to want me, but after a while, I learned that the others were only after me as a status symbol, and Minwoo-hyung, well, ... he ... he spoke to me, talked with me, asked me about my father’s business, about politics, and the things I enjoyed. It was very different. I stopped seeing all the others. His eldest brother was so upset, because unlike with him, I stayed at the castle, and I warmed Minwoo’s bed. I was his gift, given to him of my own free will.”

Yunho cupped his cheeks when the first tear fell. He wiped it away.

Jaejoong smiled at him. “I spent only eight short months with him. The longest I had ever agreed to court a single person. The first few days after your armies ...” He stopped and swallowed. “I missed him and worried about him. He’d been taken away after the Crown Prince was killed in battle, just in case, but I was not allowed to go with him. I begged to go with him. The next thing I heard of him were a few of your soldiers bragging about how your eldest brother had slit his throat. I would have been killed too had I gone with him, but I still sometimes wish I had been allowed.”

Yunho frowned and wiped at another tear. “I wish I had known--”

“There is nothing that would have ended differently. We were all very arrogant, thinking we were strong, but our soldiers were weak because we did not train them, and me, well ... I figured it was my own fault, that had I not been so arrogant, the gods would not be punishing me. It’s silly to think that now, but ... I am not proud of that arrogant boy who I used to be. I may now be nothing more than a servant in your court, but it is a much more fulfilling role than the one I used to have.”

Yunho grinned. “No wonder you like ordering me around so much.”

Jaejoong lifted an eyebrow. “And why do you like it so much when I order you around, my Lord?”

Yunho flushed, turning back around. Jaejoong chuckled, the noise a soft vibration on Yunho’s neck.

“Let’s get out of this tub,” Jaejoong said. “It is still my birthday, and I want to share a bed with you. If that is allowed. It has been too long since I last warmed the bed of a sexy, irresistible prince.”

“Does that mean you may end up taking me again during the night?”

“Isn’t that what you wish?”

Yunho smiled and nodded. “Yes, sir.”


	6. Epilogue: Gift

Yunho fastened the last belt of his hanbok, turning around to make sure none of the bite marks and hickys that Jaejoong had left during the night were showing. There was one just below the hem of the collar. It stung, and Yunho tilted his head to the right just to feel the slightly painful stretch.

Before going back out to the main room, he stopped at his armoire and retrieved Jaejoong’s birthday present.

When he entered the room, he had to stop. Jaejoong had not gone back to his own rooms yet, so he wore only the pale blue robe from the night before. And it was draped over his body instead of secured properly, which meant that the bites and hickys that Yunho had left on Jaejoong’s skin were in full view. He ached to make more. His cock twitched.

And while tempting on its own, the most tempting was Jaejoong’s hair, tied loosely, a temptation to remove and have the lengths running through Yunho’s fingers. Jaejoong had explained a few other things to Yunho about the differences in their kingdoms, but having long hair separated the servants from the free men in the exact same way. He was determined to allow Jaejoong to grow his hair out as long as possible without causing a scandal.

He cleared his throat and walked up to the table. Jaejoong glanced at him and smiled widely.

“I forgot about this last night,” Yunho said, presenting a long wooden box to jaejoong. “You are quite distracting, sir.”

Jaejoong smiled and accepted the present. He opened the latch and lifted the lid. His mouth dropped open in a soft gasp.

“It may be impractical for normal meetings, but I thought you might like to have it for your personal writing.”

Jaejoong ran his hand over the soft feather of the quill. He lifted it from the box. The end had been covered in a silver tip, meant to keep the actual feather safe, so he would not have to toss it out like the standard quills. The feather was patterned with browns and whites, almost red in the pale morning light. The accompanying ink well was the same silver, stamped with weaving vines and flowers that had reminded Yunho of Jaejoong’s tattoos. It’d been the most beautiful, and most expensive, quill upon display.

“I cannot take this, my Lord,” Jaejoong said, whispering. “It is not ...”

“It is yours. It belongs to you. Much like I do.”

Jaejoong lifted his head. “What?”

Yunho smiled and moved to him, falling easily to his knees, between Jaejoong’s legs. It was a position he was growing quite fond of.

“I belong to you,” Yunho said. “I am the fourth son. I do not need to marry or have an heir. I only need to please you. It is the only thing I want. Consider myself a gift.”

Jaejoong tittered at him. “Are you insane?”

“Probably. Please, sir.”

Jaejoong sighed and ran his hand over Yunho’s neck. “You did not leave your hair down to manipulate me into saying yes.”

Yunho lifted his hands to his hair immediately, going for the tight bindings that kept it in a bun on top of his head.

Jaejoong captured his wrists. “Don’t you dare, after it took me so long to make it cooperate. You have too much hair.”

“Then I shall shorn it all off. For you. If you wish it.”

Jaejoong swallowed, eyes wide.

“It will be the scandal of the century.”

Jaejoong smiled, a soft but genuine smile, even if a little sad. “I’ve already been the part of enough scandals for my life.”

“Then accept me, in the way that our positions allow. Please, sir.”

Jaejoong pulled Yunho toward him with a kiss. “Of course, now get up off the floor before you miss yet another meeting with the treasurer because I cannot keep my hands or my mouth off your skin and body.”

Yunho smiled, head a little loopy, and he stood up, and then sat down at a chair. As he had hoped, his ass stung and the muscles tensed up, sore and tight. He shifted and winced a bit. Aware of Jaejoong’s gaze, he took his teacup and sipped at it.

“Sore?” Jaejoong asked.

“Of course.”

Jaejoong pondered him for a moment, the feather of the quill against his lips. “I’d like to ask my Lord a question.”

Yunho rolled his eyes and motioned him to say what he wanted.

“Would you like to know what it is like to be bound to your bed by the sash of your robes while I fuck myself on your cock?”

Yunho almost spit out his tea, coughing for a few moments before gaining control of himself. He met Jaejoong’s eyes.

Jaejoong lifted a brow in question. “You have so many robes, my Lord. Plenty for me to tie your hands and feet to your bed.”

Yunho licked his lips. “I would like that very much, sir.”

Jaejoong’s smile widened into one of pure lust and control. “Very well, Yunho-yah. After dinner. Pick out which sashes you think will leave the prettiest marks on your wrists and ankles, and then wait for me.”

Yunho swallowed with a short nod. “Yes, sir.”

Jaejoong hid his smile behind his teacup, but not the sparkling happiness in his eyes. And the sadness that Yunho was used to seeing was no longer there. It was going to be very difficult to concentrate through his meeting.

Jaejoong suddenly stood, his loose robe billowing open. Yunho eyed the swirls of ink and then his bare cock, bobbing just beyond his reach. He gripped the edges of the robe quickly and pulled Jaejoong to him, upsetting the table, rocking the teapot almost on its side.

“My Lord,” Jaejoong said, voice full of reprimand.

Yunho glanced up at him and then licked at Jaejoong’s erection. “My meeting is not yet for another hour.”

Jaejoong shook his head. “If you think an hour with you is satisfying enough for me, then you are obviously not as smart as I gave you credit for. You’ll just have to wait.”

Yunho pouted, but nodded. With a smile, he leaned forward and pressed a simple kiss to the head of Jaejoong’s erection. “Yes, sir.”

But Jaejoong’s cock filled in front of his face, and his hands curled up under Yunho’s neck. “Then again ... I’m quite sure that I could come from your mouth in less time than that.”

A pearl of clear liquid oozed from the tip, and Yunho leaned forward to lick it up.

“It would be rather nice for both of us if you could taste nothing but my come all through your meeting.”

Yunho nodded. “Please.”

“Very well,” Jaejoong said with a sigh. “Open up. There is not much time.”

“Thank you, sir,” Yunho said and opened his mouth.


End file.
